All In A Day's Work
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: Flyby tries to rescue her comrades. Eigth in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues
1. Default Chapter

All In A Day's Work

Sequel to "Night's The Time For A Flight"

Part One

By: Flyby

Niteflite laughed.The look on the Maximals' faces burned in her memory.It had taken all the will power Niteflite could muster not to laugh during the communication.It had been especially hard when Blackarachnia fainted.Nowshe could laugh all she wanted.Megatron's plan would work perfectly.Then Niteflite would release her own plan, a plan which would be the cause of Megatron's death._The fool.He thinks I am loyal to him, but he is dead wrong.And soon he will no longer exist._

Air Razor knocked on Flyby's door.She could hear a soft "Come in" from inside.Then she opened the door to find Flyby working hard on some machine of hers.This was not new.The younger falcon was known to always be inventing gizmos.

"What are you doing?" asked Air Razor.

"Building a portable reprogramming device," was the reply."I'm not going to let the Preds have one of my best friends without a fight."

"You're not going to go to the Predacon base, are you?" 

"There is no other option open.Besides, they won't know I'm there until it's too late," said Flyby.Air Razor gave her fellow falcon a look that said _please don't go._

"Air Razor, don't worry, I'll be back with both Niteflite and Lightning.Please don't tell _anyone where I've gone.It will only mess things up if the other Maximals come along," pleaded Flyby as she put the now-completed reprogramming device in a sub-space compartment._

"But-"

"Please?" 

"Alright, but be quick.Optimus will figure it out if you're gone too long."

Flyby walked out the door and into the hallway.She whispered "Thanks" before turning on her stealth mode and disappearing.

Flyby crept through the Predacon base.She knew the scanners wouldn't pick her up, but she'd have to know her way around once she reached Niteflite and Lightning.

Coming to a four-way intersection, Flyby checked her scanners.Lightning's energy signature was coming from the left hallway.Flyby couldn't pick up Niteflite's signature because it was changed when she was reprogrammed.

Following the energy signature she could read, Flyby stopped at the fifth door down the hallway.Being as quite as she could, Flyby got pass the security system on the door._Note to self: thank Rattrap for teaching me how to break codes, Flyby thought.The door opened and Flyby could see that the lights were off._

"Infrared," whispered Flyby.She could see the forms of Niteflite and Lightning.Both were motionless._Must be asleep, she thought._

Flyby dropped all of her stealth mode except the part that kept her hidden from the Predacon base's scanners.She didn't want to set off any alarms.Gently, she reached out and picked up Lightning.As she was moved from her comfortable position, the baby cried out.Flyby started to rock Lightning to quiet her, but it was too late.Niteflite had woken up.

Flyby was blinded for a second as the lights came on.

"I was expecting you," Niteflite said in an emotionless voice."I knew you wouldn't let your friend go without a fight.Looks like your days are numbered now."Niteflite laughed.It wasn't the gentle, kind laugh that Flyby was used to hearing from her.This laugh was harsh, evil, and a bit insane.

Suddenly, alarms blared through the base.Flyby realized it was Niteflite who had set them off.


	2. All In A Day's Work

All In A Day's Work

Part Two

By: Flyby

"So, you were expecting me, huh?Well, were you expecting this?" Flyby asked as she pulled out the reprogramming device.Aiming it at Niteflite, she pressed the "on" button.A blue light came from it and hit Niteflite.After a few seconds, the panther/bat fuzor slumped over.Then she sat up again, this time her eyes were green and not red.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" exclaimed Niteflite.The two females, with Lightning still in Flyby's arms, rushed out of the room.And met the barrels of the Predacons' various guns.

"Where is Flyby?" asked Optimus.He had called a meeting to discus what to do about Niteflite and Lightning.

"She told me not to tell," said Air Razor.

"Slag.She probably went to the Predacon base.We'll have to go get her," said Optimus.All the 'bots left the room and started toward the Predacon base.

Flyby put a hand on Niteflite's shoulder and put her stealth mode completely on. 

"Where in tarnation did they go?" asked Quickstrike.To tell the truth, they were still in the same spots they had been in.

"Split up and search the whole base.I want them found," roared Megatron.The other Predacons did what he said (for once).

As soon as the Predacons were gone, Flyby and Niteflite bolted to the exit, being careful to not be noticed.

Their hopes were shattered when Dinobot caught them right outside the "door".He let loose whit a roar that surely the other Preds surely heard.

"I'll distract the Preds.You get Lightning to the base," whispered Niteflite to Flyby.

"No way am I going to leave you here," Flyby hissed back.To prove her point, Flyby shot Dinobot in the neck with her optic lasers.

"Besides, I can keep me a Lightning from being damaged," she added.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" asked Niteflite.

"I was born hopeless," replied Flyby.Flyby looked up and gasped.While the two Maximals had been talking, the Predacons had surrounded them.

"Oh, man.How're we gonna get out of this?" asked Niteflite.The Predacons cocked their guns with an audibly (well, at least those who had actual guns).Rampage shot several missiles at Flyby and Lightning.They didn't even have time to dodge.

As the dust cleared, everyone gasped.Flyby and Lightning were still there.And they weren't damaged!Not even a scratch.

"What?!?!How?!?!" exclaimed a VERY shocked Rampage.

"I'm not telling a low-life like you!" shouted Flyby.Then she got out what looked like a miniature bomb.After setting a time setting for five minutes, Flyby grabbed Niteflite and flew away from the Predacon base as fast as she could.When she looked back, she saw the Predacons hadn't recovered from their shock.

When the five minutes had passed, the "bomb" went off, and all the Predacons were covered in a pink, sticky substance.The substance made it hard for them to move, so they couldn't go after the Maximals.

"I hate that bird, yess."

Niteflite and Flyby were flying in beast mode back to the base.Lightning was on Niteflite's back.

"CHEETOR!" Niteflite cried out suddenly.Flyby locked and saw all the Maximals coming their way.She transformed and took Lightning off of her friend's back.Niteflite flew down to Cheetor and they both transformed.As Cheetor enfolded her in his arms, Niteflite gave him a big, fat kiss (hehehe).

Flyby shook her head at the way her friends were acting and flew over to where Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were standing.Smiling, she handed Lightning to Blackarachnia.

"How can I ever thank you?" Blackarachnia.

"You don't have to.It's just all in a day's work!"


End file.
